Break
by Jcansnh
Summary: Donghyun menggeggam tangan kanan Kenta yang berada di atas meja. "Jenuh bukan suatu alasan untuk pergi, hyung." [ P101's ; Donghyun K. , Kenta T. ]


"Aku mau kita break dulu."

Donghyun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Kenta. "Kalau itu yang hyung mau, baiklah."

Kenta menatap mata obisidan hitam Donghyun dan tiba-tiba saja hidungnya merasakan sesuatu yang menyengat. "Terima kasih, Donghyun-a."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, hyung." Donghyun kini menggenggam tangan kanan Kenta. "Bukankah break artinya kita memiliki kemungkinan untuk bersama?"

Kenta mengangguk dan memamerkan senyumnya. "Tapi kau tentu tahu break juga berarti kita tidak lagi bisa bersama."

.

.

.

Kenta sedang berjaga di kasir untuk menggantikan Sewoon yang izin karena sedang ada ujian di kampus. Pemuda asal Jepang itu tidak sendiri, karena ada Jaehwan si peracik kopiㅡyang konternya berada disebelah kasirㅡjuga memiliki shift yang sama dengannya.

"Aku tidak pernah lagi melihat pacarmu yang masih mengenakan almamater sekolah itu, Kenta-ya," bisik Jaehwan.

Kenta tersenyum kalem. "Mantan pacar," koreksinya.

"Serius? Bukankah kau sudah lewat enam bulan dengannya, ya?" tanya Seongwoo si chef yang tiba-tiba berada disebelah Kenta.

"Ck! Kalian gemar sekali mengurusi hubungan orang lain," protes Kenta. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini, Chef Ong yang terhormat? Tidakkah adonanmu itu lebih butuh perhatian?"

"Aku sedang menyusun kue baru di etalase," ujar Seongwoo sambil menunjukkan nampan berisi beberapa potong kue basah. "Ah, kau belum menjawabku!"

Kenta merotasikan kedua matanya. "Apakah itu hal penting yang menyangkut hidup dan matimu?"

"Hoi! Hoi! Itu mantan Kenta!"

Kenta langsung memutar pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk. Dan benar apa kata Jaehwan, disana ada Donghyun yang sedang membuka pintu cafe untuk orang lain yang datang bersama dengannya.

"Hush! Sana kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing sebelum kuadukan pada Bos," usir Kenta pada Seongwoo dan Jaehwan yang malah menempelinya.

"Tsk!" protes Jaehwan dan Seongwoo bersamaan, tetapi akhirnya mereka berdua kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Selamat siang. Selamat datang di Cafe XXX, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Donghyun tersenyum saat mendengar kembali suara favoritnya yang hampir tiga minggu tak ia dengar sama sekali.

"Aku ingin frappucino." Donghyun menoleh untuk bertanya. "Hyung mau pesan apa?"

Si surai merah disebelah Donghyun nampak membaca satu per satu deretan nama minuman yang tergantung di dinding. "Aku ingin cappucino dingin." Kemudian matanya menelusuri etalase kaca, "Dan juga satu potong cheese cake."

"Di tempat atau take away?" tanya Kenta sambil memasukkan daftar pesanan pada mesin penghitung.

"Di tempat," jawab Donghyun cepat.

"Semuanya XX ribu won."

Donghyun dengan cepat mengambil dompet dan menyerahkan satu kartu pada Kenta. Pemuda disebelahnya mendengus dan Donghyun tertawa.

"Jangan pasang wajah kesal seperti itu, Youngmin hyung."

Youngmin berdecak. "Aku yang mengajakmu kemari dan kau yang membayar pesananku."

"Tidak apa," ujar Donghyun sambil tersenyum dan mengacak surai Youngmin.

Hati Kenta diam-diam mencelos walaupun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

Donghyun tiba-tiba kembali menatap Kenta. "Ah, aku pesan satu milkshake strawberry juga."

Kenta mengangguk dan kembali memasukkan pesanan Donghyun pada mesin penghitung. Mengatakan pada Jaehwan dan Seongwoo tentang pesanan, serta mengembalikan kartu dan juga struk belanja pada Donghyun.

"Kau bisa duduk duluan, Youngmin hyung. Biar aku yang menunggu pesanan," ucap Donghyun sambil menunjuk tempat di pojok cafe, tempat dimana Donghyun dulu menunggu shift Kenta berakhir.

"Aku tidak tahu shift Kenta hyung diganti menjadi sore hari," ujar Donghyun setelah Youngmin pergi.

Kenta tersenyum. "Aku menggantikan Sewoon. Oh, kau baru pulang sekolah? Sesore ini?"

Donghyun mengangguk antusias. "Aku ada latihan klub, jadi ya begitu."

"Ekhem. Maaf, tapi pesanan sudah jadi."

Kenta berbalik dan buru-buru menatap kesal Seongwoo yang terus memandangnya dengan tatapan jenaka.

"Oh, halo Seongwoo hyung," sapa Donghyun.

Seongwoo melambaikan tangannya. "Hai Donghyun. Lama tak melihatmu."

"Aku punya kesibukan di sekolah, hyung," ujar Donghyun sambil tersenyum.

Kenta menyerahkan nampan cokelat. "Ini pesananmu. Satu frappucino, satu cappucino, satu potong cheese cake, dan segelas milkshake strawberry."

Donghyun menerima nampan itu sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Kemudian ia menyerahkan satu gelas milkshake. "Dan ini untuk hyung."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Tiga hari berturut-turut Donghyun datang ke cafe, membuat Kenta teringat awal mula ia mengenal Donghyun. Kala itu, Donghyun selalu datang dalam kurun waktu dua minggu untuk memesan segelas mango float dan baru pergi ketika Kenta menyelesaikan shift malam.

"Bisa hyung menemaniku sebentar?" tanya Donghyun ketika ia menunggu pesanannya hari ini.

"Aku sedang bekerja, Donghyun."

"Sebentar saja. Aku janji tidak akan lebih dari lima menit."

"Aku bisa menggantikanmu sebentar, Kenta hyung," ujar Daniel yang hari ini datang untuk memantau keadaan cafe. Daniel adalah anak tunggal pemilik cafe ini.

Kenta menatap Donghyun yang masih harap-harap cemas. "Pergilah mencari tempat duduk, aku akan bawakan pesananmu."

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kenta sesaat setelah duduk.

Bukannya memberi jawaban, Donghyun memutar pertanyaan pada Kenta. "Bisakah sekarang kutanya alasan hubungan kita menggantung seperti ini?"

"Uh?"

Donghyun menegakkan badannya. "Kau tahu definisi break dalam suatu hubungan kan hyung? Bukankah itu sama artinya dengan kau menggantung hubungan kita?"

"Aku tahu," cicit Kenta sambil memainkan ujung kemeja miliknya.

"Jadi, bisakah kau beri aku alasan?" tanya Donghyun sambil tersenyum.

Kenta merasa pertanyaan Donghyun adalah pertanyaan paling susah, mengalahkan pertanyaan dosen setiap ujian. Karena Kenta saat itu hanya merasa jenuh dengan hubungannya dengan Donghyun yang terlalu monoton. Donghyun terlalu polos untuk Kenta.

"Aku jenuh denganmu."

Jawaban Kenta membuat Donghyun tersenyum tipis. "Jenuh? Jenuh karena aku terlalu polos untukmu, hyung?"

"Uh?" Apakah Kenta se-transparan itu?

"Kalau kau ingin melakukan hal sesuai usiamu, kau bisa bilang padaku. Kalau kau ingin melakukan ciuman sepulang kencan, berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, bahkan hal dewasa, aku bisa melakukannya untukmu. Aku sudah melewati coming of age, untuk semua itu." Donghyun menggeggam tangan kanan Kenta yang berada di atas meja. "Jenuh bukan suatu alasan untuk pergi, hyung."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jaehwan dikejutkan dengan Donghyun yang kembali berkunjung menjelang shift kerja Kenta berakhir.

"Mantanmu kemari lagi, tuh," ujar Jaehwan.

Kenta melepas celemek kerja dan menyerahkannya pada Minhyun yang bersiap berjaga di meja kasir. Kemudian ia pergi ke belakang untuk mengambil tas, mengabaikan ucapan Jaehwan.

"Sudah?" tanya Donghyun ketika Kenta sudah ada di dekat pintu.

Kenta mengangguk semangat dan segera mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Donghyun. "Tunggu sebentar."

Kenta berbalik sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada kedua temannya yang masih bekerja. "Aku pulang, Jaehwan-i, Minhyun-i."

Donghyun tertawa, kemudian mengacak surai kecokelatan Kenta. "Sudah? Ayo pulang sebelum larut malam."

"Sejak kapan mereka kembali pacaran?" tanya Jaehwan setelah Donghyun dan Kenta keluar dari cafe.

"Kau saja yang tidak tahu dan sibuk dengan diri sendiri. Cari pacar sana," sahut Minhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghyun-Kenta selesai~ Aku ngeship mereka gara-gara battle team pertama, pas Kenta nangis si Donghyun tuh hapusin air matanya trs bilang 'gapapa, jangan nangis' dan aku yang baper:" ah si memble memang modus wkwk. Dan ya, Jaehwan emang jomblo abadi kayanya, tapi begitu naksir orang langsung diajak nikah wkwk.

Ugh aku was-was ranking p101ㅠ.ㅠ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, yang waktu itu datang bersamamu, siapa?"

"Oh, dia Youngmin hyung."

Kenta mendongak menatap Donghyun. "Youngmin? Im Youngmin?"

Donghyun mengangguk. "Iya Youngmin hyung yang mantan pacar Park Woojin."

Kenta langsung melepaskan kaitan lengannya dengan Donghyun dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Donghyun mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Hey, kenapa?"

"Dia kan cinta pertamamu."

Donghyun tersenyum, kemudian merangkul Kenta. "Memang, tapi cintaku yang sekarang kan bernama Takada Kenta."

.

.

.

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?

((Kenapa aku jadi gini nulisnya?))


End file.
